The long lost Potter
by heartbreakers123456789
Summary: Hermione has grown up her whole life believing she is Hermione Jean Granger. Imagine her surprise when she learns that she is the long lost sister of Harry Potter. Follow Hermione through Hogwarts as she learns about her parents and that Harry got to live with them while she had to be given up. Read as Hermione learns more about her family and falls in love with Charlie Weasley.
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter I just use the characters to create my own plot. Hermione's birthday is my own date expect for the year that credit goes to J.K. Rowling

~Prologue~

It was a cold night for it only being August 5th. Hugo and Jean Granger had just gotten home from having gone out to dinner and saw a small basket on their porch.  
When Jean looked inside she noticed a little girl. They looked around to see if anyone was there and just was too spooked to come get their child. No one showed up so they took the baby into their lives naming her Hermione Jean Granger since the name Hermione was on a necklace around the girl's neck. As Hermione grew so did her powers until finally one day she received a letter from Hogwarts. It is in Hogwarts that Hermione will not only find out who her birth parents are but she will also find out what happened to make them give her up. Hermione will also find love and friendship throughout her stay in Hogwarts.


	2. The start of Hogwarts

Chapter 1 ~The start of Hogwarts~

*Hermione*

I'm so happy! Today is my 11th birthday so I'm finally going into 6th grade. Mom and Dad were planning on taking me out to dinner today hopefully to celebrate but I won't know until they get back from work. You see my parents are dentists and so they can be very busy most days. I had just gotten downstairs when the mail showed up. I was looking through it when I noticed a letter that was addressed to me with a green seal that showed different animals, letter h, and the name Hogwarts. I was extremely confused by this letter so I decided to leave it until my parents came home. I decided to sit and just read until my parents got home in a few hours since they were only working until lunch today. Two hours later my parents showed up and I was telling them about the odd letter that I got when someone knocked on the door. It was some really weird dressed lady who said that she was a teacher at Hogwarts and was coming to explain the school to me. Mom let her in and then asked her to take a seat while she explained the school.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Mrs. McGonagall said. She then waited for us to speak and claim that she was crazy.

"This is absurd! There is no such thing as magic!" My dad yelled at her. My mom was just in shock probably still taking all of this in like me.

"Can you prove that there is such a thing as magic ma'am?" I asked Mrs. McGonagall wanting to know if it was true and not just some silly prank. You see I have been able to do really weird things ever since I was little and if this magic thing is real maybe that explains what I have been able to do. Mrs. McGonagall pulled out a wood stick and said something really quick and the next thing I knew the clock was floating in the air. She then lowered the clock and put what I assume is her wand back in her robes.

"That is so cool! Does that explain all of the weird things that I have been able to do since I was little?" I asked after I got over the shock of seeing her preform magic.

"Yes it does. Now it is up to your parents but if you were to go to Hogwarts you could learn how to control your magic." Mrs. McGonagall said looking directly at my parents.

"I don't see the harm in letting her go to this school if it will help her to control her magic. First, there is something that we need to tell you and Hermione Mrs. McGonagall." My mom said looking directly at me and Mrs. McGonagall.

"Hermione, you were adopted. We came home one night in August 11 years ago and you were laying on our porch in a basket with no parents around at all." My mom said looking at me. Mrs. McGonagall looked shocked at hearing this information.

"Okay well then we will just have to do some research while in school to figure out who your birth parents are Hermione. Oh and call me Professor McGonagall." Professor McGonagall said after having gotten over the shock that I was adopted. We sat and talked for a few more minutes before Professor McGonagall suggested that she and I go to get my school supplies. I told my parents goodbye and left with Professor McGonagall for Diagon Alley. We spent at least two hours there getting everything I needed for school. When I got home Professor McGonagall gave my parents my ticket for the platform 9 and ¾ so that I could catch the Hogwarts express. She also explained how to get on the platform and that the train left at 11 am on September 1st. That was 4 weeks from Sunday and I was pretty sure that those weeks were going to go by really fast.

~4 weeks later~

It was finally September 1st and I was on my way to Kings Cross Station to go to Hogwarts. As my parents were helping me to get on the train I noticed a big family of red heads. I told my parents goodbye just as the train started to move. As I was getting ready to pull out my book two of the redheads that I saw earlier walked into the compartment that I was in.

"Hey my name is Fred and this is my twin brother George." Fred said as he walked into the compartment to shake my hand (A/N: Fred and George will be the same age as Hermione in this story, Percy will be a year older than them. Charlie is going to be two years older than Percy and Bill is two years older than Charlie. Ages for Harry, Ron, and Ginny are the same as the books expect Hermione, Fred, and George are a year older than them).

"My name is Hermione. What year are you guys in?" I asked after they sat down.

"We are first years. We hope to get into Gryffindor with our three brothers though." George said looking at Fred and grinning.

"That's cool. I would love to be in Gryffindor because from what Professor McGonagall told me I'm Gryffindor material." I said laughing at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Hopefully you are in the same house as us because I think we will be good friends." George and Fred said together with grins on their faces.

"We do have one question though. Are you a stickler for the rules?" Fred asked with a hopeful look on his face. I shook my head no and Fred let out a sigh of relief.

"Great! Would you like to pull some pranks with us then throughout the year?" They asked grinning like mad men.

"Sure. We should wait for a little bit though to get a feel of the castle. Otherwise we are going to mess some pretty serious things up and I don't want detention…." I said when all of a sudden another red head who looked to be about three years older than us walked in.

"Hey, name's Charlie Weasley and these two idiots are my brothers. I hope they aren't causing you any problems." Charlie said while giving Fred and George a stern look.

"No, they are really great and we think we are going to be good friends." I said while blushing. What can I say Charlie is kind of cute. Charlie nodded his head and then left. I spent the rest of the train ride talking to Fred and George. We then did the boat ride together but then had to line up in order of last name for the sorting. When Professor McGonagall called my name I walked up and put the hat while wondering why the professor with the messy black hair was looking at me like I was someone he knew.

"You will have to talk to the headmaster about that girl." The hat said while I jumped from shock.

"Now as to which house you should be in Slytherin doesn't fit and neither does Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw would work because you are very bright but I think you would fit in better at…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said shouting the last part to the entire school. I climbed off the stool handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and walking towards the table with the loudest cheers. I sat down saving two seats for Fred and George as I listened to the rest of the sorting. They finally reached Fred and George and both were sorted into Gryffindor. I have never heard people cheering so loud. After Fred and George sat down on either side of me Professor Dumbledore started to talk. (A/N: I'm not putting Dumbledore's speech in here since most of you already know what he says every year). When he finished talking all of the food magically appeared on the table. I ate until I was stuffed and Fred and George ate like they weren't going to be here tomorrow. After dinner was over everyone had to follow the prefects back to their common room. When we got there Fred and George told me goodnight and headed for their room. I figured that I should go to bed as well and meet my new roommates.

"Hey my names Hermione what is your guys' names?" I asked after having gotten into the room and found my stuff.

"My name is Angelina. This is Katie, Alicia, and Catalina." Angelina said pointing to all the girls in turn. After that was done we talked for a little bit. I really liked Angelina, Katie and Alicia but I wasn't too sure about Catalina. I know Fred and George would like Angelina, Katie and Alicia as well. We went to bed shortly after that.

*Meanwhile in the defense against the dark arts Professor's special chambers*

*James*

After the welcome feast was over I headed back to my room to floo call Lily and Harry to tell them good night.

"Lily! Harry!" I called after having asked for the Potter Manor and stuck my head in the fire.

"Hey dad! I just wanted to let you know that I had a great day but I missed you. Mom is on her way to talk to you privately so I'm going to head on up to bed good night!" Harry yelled before heading up to bed. I told him good night back then waited for my wife to get over to the fire so that I could tell her that I think I saw someone who looked like our little Hermione but all grown up.

"Hey James. What did you need?" Lily asked me after she had reached the fire place.

"Well, Lily-flower I don't know how to tell you this but, I think I saw a first year who looks exactly like our little Hermione." I told her waiting for the tears to come. The tears never came which really surprised me.

"Well, James, honey did she at least look happy?" Lily asked me.

"Extremely. I'm sure whoever is taking care of her is treating her right." I told Lily with a sigh. I wanted to be the reason that my little girl was happy not some strangers. I was supposed to be raising her but thanks to the fact that we had Voldemort wanting to come after us because of Harry we felt that we couldn't have Hermione there if Voldemort attacked because then he might have killed her.

"As long as she is happy then so am I. Well, it has been a long day here and you have classes in the morning so I'm going to go to bed. I love you James." Lily told me. I told her that I loved her too and then shut off the floo connection. I then proceeded to get ready for bed. My last thought before bed was that tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Friendships for life are formed

Chapter 2 ~Friendships for life are formed~

*Hermione*

I woke up to Catalina yelling at Angelina, Alicia, and Katie about how they were stupid for thinking they could be friends with me.

"They can be friends with me if they want Catalina because you don't have a say in who my friends are." I said after jumping out of my bed. Catalina looked pissed that I had said that and since she was already dressed headed down to breakfast. I told the girls that I was going to get a shower and if they wanted to wait we could go down to breakfast together. They agreed to wait so I went and took a shower. Fifteen minutes later I walked out of the bathroom in my school uniform French braiding my fiery red hair.

"Alright are you guys ready for breakfast?" I asked the girls as I finished with my hair.

"Yeah." They all said at the same time. As we walked out the door to get to the stairs I ran into Charlie.

"Gods! I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't see you there." Charlie said while helping me to stand up.

"It's okay Charlie. Hey are Fred and George up yet?" I asked after I was standing up right again.

"Yeah they are waiting for you in the common room after finding out the hard way that they can't get into the girls dorms." Charlie told me while laughing. The girls and I looked at each other really confused.

"What do you mean?" We asked Charlie when we finally looked at him again.

"Well, lets see where should I start. Fred and George went through the door that leads into the girls dorms, then tried to climb the stairs to get up to your room. When they got about halfway up the stairs turned into a slide and sent them back down." Charlie told us. We all then started to laugh and I was laughing so hard that I had to hold onto Charlie to keep from falling down. When we got down to the common room I realized that I was still holding onto Charlie so, I let go blushing like crazy. I looked around hoping no one had noticed but unfourtanetly all three girls had. I ran over to Fred and George and introduced them to Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. They then introduce us to Lee. After all the introductions were done we went down to the great hall for breakfast. When we sat down Professor McGonagall brought us our schedules.

Monday-Wednesday-Friday

7-8: Breakfast

8:30-9:30: DADA

9:45-10:45: Free Period

11-12: Transfiguration

12:30-1:30: Lunch

1:45-3:45: Double Potions

4-5: Free Period

5:30-6:30: Dinner

Wednesday night

Midnight-1: Astronomy

Tuesday-Thursday

7-8: Breakfast

8:30-9:30: Care of Magical Creatures

9:45-10:45: Free Period

11-12: Herbology

12:30-1:30: Lunch

1:45-2:45: Charms

2:50-3:50: History of Magic

4-5: Free Period

5:30-6:30: Dinner

After looking at my schedule I turned to compare with my friends when I noticed Professor McGonagall standing behind me.

"Ms. Granger will you please come with me?" Professor McGonagall asked me. I nodded my head yes and followed her out of the great hall. We walked down to her office and went inside. When we got inside I saw Professor Potter and what looked like his wife and son.

"Ms. Granger, James, Lilly, Harry if you will all please take a seat Poppy will be here soon." Professor McGonagall said while sitting down behind her desk. Shortly after we all sat down Madam Pomfrey showed up. When Madam Pomfrey showed up she took blood samples from me, Professor Potter and Mrs. Potter. After she got our blood samples we looked to Professor McGonagall for an explanation.

"I believe Ms. Granger that you are related to the Potters and I am having Madam Pomfrey run a DNA test." Professor McGonagall told us very quickly.

"Minerva it appears that by blood Ms. Granger is Ms. Potter." Madam Pomfrey told Professor McGonagall. I looked over at the Potters shocked.

"Why did you give me up for adoption?" I asked the Potters a little annoyed that Harry got to live with them and I didn't. Mrs. Potter started crying while Professor Potter explained to me the prophecy about Harry being the only one who is able to defeat Voldemort. He also explained how because of this prophecy my parents gave me up. He then proceeded to tell me that Mrs. Potter's parents died to protect Harry from Voldemort.

"Okay. Well, I need to let all of this sink in and I have to get to class. So, bye." I said before running out of the room. When I finally made it to DADA I took the only open seat next to Alicia. I wrote a note to Alicia that said "I need to talk to all of you after class. Pass through the whole group." They all nodded their heads just as Professor Potter walked in. The rest of class was spent learning basic defensive spells and before I knew it the bell was ringing. When we got back to the common room we all sat down and I told them everything.

"So, now I don't know what to do guys." I told them after they got over the shock.

"I would talk to them. Try to get to know them a little better and tell them how you feel." Katie told me just as an owl dropped a letter in my lap. I opened the letter and noticed that it was from Mrs. Potter.

"Well what does it say?" Fred asked me after I finished reading the letter.

"They want me to have dinner with them, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, the guy who was supposed to be my godfather, Remus Lupin, Sirius' sister Narcissa, her son Draco, and your brother Ron, tonight. Mrs. Potter also wanted to know if you and George wanted to come since they haven't seen you since September 1st. Why didn't you tell me you knew the Potters?!" I yelled at Fred and George while glaring at them as well.

"We didn't tell you when we first meet because we didn't know you were their daughter! We were going to tell you after you told us that you were their daughter but you yelled at us before we could say anything!" Fred and George yelled at me looking extremely pissed off. I quickly apologized and wrote back to Mrs. Potter that I would be there as well as Fred and George. The rest of the day went by pretty quick and before I knew it I was on my way to Professor Potter's private chambers with Fred and George for dinner. Dinner was a very enjoyable affair because I learned about the family I could have had. After dinner me, Fred and George started walking back to the common room when we meet up with Alicia, Katie and Angelina. As we talked on our way to the common room I realized that these friendships that had been formed were going to last for life.


End file.
